Marriage law!
by moondustangel
Summary: With the Wizarding world populace plummeting after the war a solution in the form of a marriage law is introduced. How will the returning eighth year Hogwarts students and those in seventh year cope with this as it offers more then one change for the female of the golden trio. Just an idea that popped into my head so not sure if continuing but will if people like it. Please R&R
1. The law is introduced!

_**Ministry Wizengamot morning session 10 am.**_

"But Minister the war was so hard on everyone. Our numbers are seriously depleted what are we supposed to do? If this continues there won't be a wizarding world left!" shouted Cattermole in rage and fright. The Wizengamot was up in arms at his outburst with everyone shouting in rage at the serious implications of his previous statement.

Kingsley sighed and raised his hands to silence everyone present. "If this situation is going to be rectified we're going to have to hear some home truths now and then we'll discuss my decision. The hard cold truth is that without half bloods and muggle born students relating to purebloods this world is as good as over. If purebloods refuse to marry and or consider dating either of these factions they will have only themselves to blame for the destruction of our world as it will be all there own fault that the wizarding world is extinct. Therefore I have created a marriage law whereby pureblood people from age seventeen to forty must marry someone of the choice of the sorting hat in Hogwarts or of the choice of the marriage sorting hat here in the ministry. I don't want to hear any complaints about it as there is no other way the situation can be logically rectified and magic backs me up here people. Those involved in this law will be expected to marry six months from finding out about their spouses and must have one child in a four year period. To ease people into their marriages the Ministry will be paying for them and using specific magic will ensure that no children are born to people still in school."

People in the Wizengamot were either crying or silently stunned. When a show of hands reluctantly agreed to pass the law he left to floo over to the school. Unfortunately with the condition the wizarding populace was in now there was simply no time to wait as people and those in their eighth year congregated in the great hall waiting for a shock announcement. No one knew what it was about but they were shocked by the Ministers appearance. What was he doing there.

"SILENCE! Now everyone Minister Shacklebolt has a shock announcement to make but it is one that will and I repeat will save the Wizarding world from extinction. Please welcome the Minister for Magic!"

"Thank you Minerva now please get the stool and the sorting hat and see me back here when you have retrieved the items. I am placing everyone here under a silencing charm as it is imperative that everyone listens to what I have to say without interfering until I'm done as you will not understand until I'm done. The Wizarding world is in a mess and if things with pureblood supremacy continue we'll be extinct in the next fifty or so years. It will be entirely the fault of the purebloods here should that happen however we at the ministry will not allow them to fail us like this. Pureblood people are expected to get over themselves and their old outdated views immediately or they can face the veil in the Ministry if they are not willing to do so pending on what I say next. We have designed a marriage law where those between the ages of seventeen and forty will be married to anyone of any blood type. The ministry will be paying for all weddings and a child is expected in a period of four years. Magic will ensure that no one will be pregnant while at school as it's unfair. We will not be choosing the marriage matches but the sorting hat will. Now let's begin and people must note that everyone must be married after six months."

He released the silencing spell to here shock and shouting from all directions. One by one each girl was called up to sit on the hat. "Daphne Greengrass!" was called up and the hat declared that she was to marry Harry Potter. Tracey Davis was told she'd be marrying Neville Longbottom to his surprise and Luna Lovegood was promised to Ronald Weasley. Ginerva Weasley was dead nervous as she approached the seat and hat. It took a while before she was picked for Blaise Zabini. Hermione was the last of the girls in her year to be brought up and the hat was placed on her head.

 _What the hell have we here? Oh no this is not right at all! This shouldn't even be here! I mean honestly!_


	2. Changes and apartments!

Hermione was highly confused as she took the hat off her head as he'd asked her to. "Miss Granger what are you doing? You are not exempt from this law missus!" snapped the Minister angrily. _Excuse me Minister, Headmistress but I'm afraid I must intervene here. I have indeed selected her choice but I cannot sort her in her current state. I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to severely alter her looks, personality and who in the hell bound her magical core. I'm afraid until she is given a cleansing potion I will not be able to sort her with her match. I can tell you I know why she was cursed but not who did it. She was cursed because her family is as old as the hills and has an account in Gringotts she was to inherit. She is still very much muggleborn but we must realise that magic doesn't come from no where. Once she is cleansed totally and sorted herself and her fiancé are to go to the bank immediately and this is an order. Fix her now and I'll sort her then._ Everyone was stunned especially the Headmistress and Minister for magic who agreed readily and apologised to her.

The potion was not readily available and so was brewed especially for her. The only upside was that it took twenty minutes to be done. The steaming and bubbling broth was ready and was consumed in the great hall in front of everyone who were watching in fascination. There was an explosion sound as she was covered by steam and smoke blocking her from the view of anyone else. She shot up from five ft four to five ft nine inches in height. Her chest and hips gained more curves and her hair went from it's usually mud brown coloured afro to a sleek and smooth wavy blonde shade. Her eyes went from brown to teal in colour and her skin paled out a bit. Upon seeing her the hall gasped. She was handed a mirror and she too gasped. The hat was placed back on her head then once everyone was ready to continue. It called out _Draco Malfoy!_

Looking in the direction of Malfoy as she stood up she fainted out cold. "Move out of the way. Her magical core just returned to normal which is why she fainted. Come with me Mr Malfoy and we'll check her out at the hospital wing before you both go to the bank" ordered Madame Pomfrey as everyone continued with the sorting. She was levitated to the hospital wing where she was placed in a bed. Draco all this time was in silent thought. She looked amazing and his breath had been well and truly taken away. He came back to earth as she was given a pepper up potion. "Miss Granger you are here in the hospital wing with your fiancé Draco Malfoy. Before you go to the bank I do however need you to test out your magic to see if you inherited any abilities as well as to test out the strength of your full core!" instructed Madame Pomfrey sternly.

Hermione who still hadn't spoken just nodded and removed her wand casting a silent lumos and thoroughly blinded both people in the room before cancelling it out. She was quite powerful indeed muggleborn or no. Draco was amazed. "Now that's sorted try using your hands and then your eyes to perform magic we need to see if you inherited anything!" she instructed. Waving her hands casually Draco's hair was thoroughly tussled causing her to laugh out loud and be unable to stop for about a few minutes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time she'd stopped. Using her eyes Draco's shoes were now shinier then ever. "Well done Miss Granger. You inherited magical use through your hands and eyes. It is a rare gift extremely old families give to their heirs. Now step into the floo and go to the bank!" she said but soon stopped as when Hermione peered into Draco's eyes they both started screaming. Both students had glowing bodies and were rolling around on the floor. When the glow had finished they both stood up. "I'm sorry Draco I was just testing out if I could use my new ability to heal you I didn't mean to cause you any pain!" she said sounding nervous.

He looked down at his now torn shirt and her torn t-shirt to see that on both arms where there had been a dark mark or cursed scar they were both gone completely. "Wow my mark is gone thank you Granger! Let's go now as I want to come back and find out about our living arrangements and such!" he said casually looking at his fingernails in interest. They exited the floo at the bank with Hermione smiling brightly. "Good afternoon I'm Hermione Jean Granger and I believe there is a family inheritance for me to receive!" she said seriously.

"Finally Miss Granger you decide to show up! We've been waiting for you for ages! Never mind you're here now. Your family is one of the oldest and you yourself are inheriting three vaults here. Because no heir has ever been magical in centuries there will be a substantial amount of money in there as it has been gaining interest for over a millennia. Jawlock your personal family vaults specialist will see you now he's over there!" said the goblin pointing at an exacerbated looking goblin. "Miss Granger it's good to see you. Hello Mr Malfoy I trust you are her fiancé. If you both follow me to my office we'll begin the process." They followed him down a narrow hall to his office which consisted of a simple table with two chairs facing it.

"Now have a seat please. I have an inventory of your vaults and properties here. Note please that there are some conditions to you getting these things which we'll come to later on. For now just read the list!" he said as some tea was summoned for them.

 **Vault number 5:**

 _Set of 64 Granger family jewel pouches in various sizes._

 _Sets of Venetian Glass Tableware's._

 _1,000 Renaissance paintings and portraits._

 _Family, rings cloaks and protective jewellery items._

 _864,000 galleons._

 **Vault number 378** _ **:**_

 _World Trunks and armoires._

 _Seasoned Magical Shades Collection._

 _Granger Family Grimoire & Ward book._

 _Marital and select portkey collection._

 _999,000 galleons._

 **Vault Number 888: Property vault!**

 _Lake Windamere Stronghold, Cara Lakes, Ireland._

 _The Urban Salmon, Public House, Wales._

 _Flutterport Manor, Venice, Italy._

 _Violetacre Villa, La Rochelle, France._

 _Downton Mills Manor, Lake District, UK._

 _898,000 galleons._

Hermione was shocked to read this invoice of her accounts here. In total she had two million seven hundred and sixty one galleons. It was more then enough and even topped the two million Draco had in his own vault here although he had way more properties. "Now then Miss Granger the stipulations to you receiving these vaults are as follows. No one may control your money and properties even through marriage except you, your husband may only access your things when you say he can, you must live in one of your manors or one of his that is not the manor either of you grew up in and lastly all people to be allowed access to your family manors must be entered into the ward book by you. Now Mr Malfoy you should stand back when we go to the Granger vault as the Granger family believed in constant vigilance and henceforth will have surprises in place. Let's go and by the way there are no keys!" he said while an evil style grin plastered his face scaring both teens slightly.

They arrived on the rickety mining cart and both got out while Draco hung back. Hermione went up as instructed and touched the door as two holes appeared there scanning her eyes. She beckoned Draco over and the vault scanned his eyes before the door creaked open. Inside there was a panel with a key pad on it. Above the keypad was the note family matters and the instructions to key in the correct code. It was in fact very futuristic and Hermione loved it. She thought about it for ages until it came to her that the code was Granger and keyed in the number 4726437. The vault instantly changed to reveal everything to her. They both gasped. Picking up a box in the corner she found her family ring. It was a gold signet ring with a picture of a crown and her family name on the front of it. Putting it on it resized to fit her hand. Securing a debit card for all of her accounts she went over to the ward book. She added Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood and Ginerva Weasley.

She collected her ward keys and had them attached onto her family ring and took some money and a few shrunken interesting looking trunks away. Scowling at Draco she turned to face him. "Let's get this charade done shall we!? Let's get back to school so we can find out where we'll be living. Come Draco! Thank you Jawlock!" she said smiling at the goblin and sneering at Draco. They returned to the school in a flurry of green flames where Harry and Ron were waiting for her and Blaise was waiting for Draco. "What the blazes is going on?" she demanded seeing the angry expressions on Harry and Ron's faces. "We won't let you marry that vile ferret! There is someone else who said he'll gladly marry you and Harry here can use his whole I saved the entire world thing to get your marriage switched!" said Ron sounding very proud.

"Just when did any of you think to consult me?" she snapped slapping Ron's face and causing the chuckling Draco behind her to choke slightly on his own tie. "I said answer me! You will tell me who this person is now Ronald Weasley! And then I and I alone will decide for myself what I am going to do!" she said in a dark and sinister tone.

"Calm down woman it's Cormac McLaggan!" he said shocked as she instantly went stiff as tears poured from her eyes. "Hermione what's wrong with you? Cormac is much better then this ferret! One would think you were ungrateful!" snapped Ron. "Draco may be a ferret and I may be but a mere mudblood to him but he did not try to rape me like Cormac did last year and I doubt no matter how much he hates me Draco would rather kill me then violate me as such. Cormac McLaggan was not successful in his attempt at rape but I would not now nor would I ever consent to marrying that oaf and I assure you that if I'm still alive and should he try anything again he will not live to tell the tale. I'm serious!" she said so calmly and quietly that Ron almost wet himself with how afraid he was in that moment. It seemed something snapped in both Draco and Blaise as she heard growls from both men.

"I swear to god muggleborn or not no one violates a women or attempts to violate a woman as that's just about the lowest thing bar killing someone that someone else can do. Hermione I am not pleased with this match as I would rather be with someone else but even I know it's because I don't know a thing about you. I'd prefer if you don't call yourself a mudblood as it's a term Lucious raised me to believe was acceptable to use all the time which by the way it isn't. I am ashamed he raised me so poorly but I can't help that he did either. I can but hope to improve from here on out. I would never kill you as I never have killed anyone before and I don't believe in starting now. The dark lord or shall I say Tom Riddle had sympathy on me and after the whole Dumbledore fiasco never again asked me to try to kill anyone. Instead he made me watch him kill and torture people which is worse nearly. If McLaggan thinks he can get away with this he can't no one will ever abuse a fiancé of mine ever! As we're Slytherins he won't know when but he will get what's coming to him. Please extract the memory and put it in the pensive here as I want us all bar you of course to view the memory. We all need to see it to understand what to do next!" said Draco while everyone watched him in awe.

Glad to be free of it she extracted the memory which Draco placed in the pensive for all of them.

 _So Granger Ronald tells me you're not dating anyone. I believe I could change that for you as you could date me._

 _Leave me alone Cormac I need to study._

 _Oh I don't think so bitch! Cormac always gets what he wants and you will not refuse me. You think you have a right to just be single and a virgin forever teasing the male populous of school. So ugly are you that not even Malfoy would look at you although he's too busy licking his fathers arse to see anything else around him._

 _Cormac I'm serious if you don't leave me alone I'll h...hex you!_

 _Try you bitch now let's get you out of these clothes shall we?_

 _Cormac please stop you don't have to do this._

 _Shut up!_

 _Cormac please! Please no don't please stop it. Petrificus Totalis!_

They all witnessed a half dressed Hermione Granger crying on the floor next to a now frozen Cormac McLaggan. He had come this close to raping her but thankfully she had held her own. Using a stinging hex on his bits and a charm to make him forget who'd done it she scrambled up and ran into the Gryffindor common room leaving him outside.

All exiting the pensive Draco looked like he'd spit fire. He ran at Hermione shocking everyone by hugging her close to him and rocking back and forth with her in his arms. "I am so sorry that this ever needed to happen to you and not just that I am sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I was a rather foul git and yes I literally was a ferret. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you fully but I can promise you here and now to spend my entire life trying. I Draconis Abraxas Malfoy do swear on my life and my magic that I will do all I can to protect the life and love of Hermione Jean Granger even if it means dying for her and I do now proclaim that I will endeavour to make her feel as loved and safe as I can whenever the time for that comes. What I have said now has been truthful as I say so I swear!" he said ending the vow and casting a lumos. This shocked everyone including Hermione.

"You mean you'd still want me after that?" she asked looking ashamed. "Hermione he did not succeed thanks to your great thinking and so you have nothing to feel ashamed about. As I said before I'll try my hardest to make you feel as loved and as safe as I can when the time for these feelings comes!" he said earnestly. "That was the lowest thing I've ever seen anyone do and trust me Granger he'll pay for that! All women no matter their blood should be cherished!" said Blaise further shocking the Gryffindor boys. Just then the headmistress returned to find them all in her office waiting for her. By now Hermione had stopped crying and was clutching Draco's hand like her life depended on it.

"Ok Hermione, Draco you will find your combined apartments in the second floor behind the statue of the guardian angel. Here is your password now don't show this to anyone and memorise it as all apartments are under fidelious charm for protection. Go there now and settle in for the night. We'll see you tomorrow evening for dinner in the great hall and then you will receive your class schedules the next morning. Goodnight!" said McGonagall dismissing them.

They went up to the second floor and found the statue saying the password which was amoris et unitatis. The guardian angel spun around to reveal a door behind her. They pushed opened the door and gasped. Inside was an apartment which contained a small kitchen with a two person dining area and with a wall separating it there was a small living room with a huge fireplace and a guest bathroom. To the side there was a door leading to the master bedroom. Inside this room there was a four poster king sized bed with blue hangings and black and red silk sheets. Beside the bed on either side were some personalised bedside lockers and beside Hermione's there was a stairs leading up to a mezzanine containing the master bathroom with a huge in floor bath and a walk in wardrobe. It was perfect. Changing into her pyjamas which consisted of a silk top and shorts Hermione snuggled deep into the silk sheets before saying goodnight to Draco. Before she could sleep however she jumped as a small house elf entered.

"Lady Granger! Welcome back! I am Shelly your personal house elf. Granger family has four of them. Shelly, Sally, Kenny and Dubby. I will call you both tomorrow morning at ten am. Have a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. "Goodnight Shelly!" said Hermione hugging the shocked elf and snuggling back into bed. She turned to see Draco still standing outside the bed looking around awkwardly.

"Well Draco get in! I know it's awkward and I'm annoyed they've made us share a bed but we need to sleep now because I'm exhausted" she said testily. "I um I can't. Are you seriously wearing that to bed?" he growled out in a dark and husky voice making her squirm slightly. "But Draco I always wear these pyjamas and then heavier ones in winter. Why can't you get in?" At her question Draco's face turned scarlet confusing her further. "You look very sexy in that and I'm um afraid I can't control him!" he blurted out sheepishly while looking down. Following his eyes she landed on the now rather large bulge straining against his boxers. "Well then why don't you go and deal with him as you say and then you can join me here again. It's no problem Draco!" she said honestly. "You don't understand. He's like that because of how you're dressed and if I get it even after I've taken care of him he'll be happy again if you understand!" he said now puce. She had never known anyone to blush so much.

"Think of kissing Professor Umbridge and get in!" she said laughing as his bulge nearly almost went away. He climbed in beside her awkwardly before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against his chest before they dropped off to sleep. It was in the protective kind of hold that he held her close all night.


	3. Crazy feelings and smells!

Hermione woke up feeling a weight on her and became highly confused. Seeing Draco's head next to hers and his legs wrapped around her almost protectively made her jump. She hadn't expected that. She moved to try and leave for the bathroom when he moaned nuzzled her neck with his lips and pulled her in closer to him making her moan slightly. Focusing on trying to get out without falling she waved her arms around to try and dislodge herself. Turning around she screamed as Draco was now frozen in place and not breathing at all. _Great we're not even married and I'm already freezing him out of things!_ Looking shocked she went to the bathroom and returned to bed getting back into his embrace and hoping to god he'd unfreeze soon. She thought of all she'd done and twirled to face him waving her hands in a certain way unfreezing him. She experimented freezing and slapping him and then unfreezing him again. She noticed he never once woke up or noticed anything. At this stage she was too freaked out and tired to care that she was in his arms.

Falling asleep she started dreaming. However she felt as though her dream was being controlled by someone else. She was running through a field of flowers and laughing her head off while being chased by a blur. She could smell vanilla, frankincense, coffee, lemons, garlic and chocolate all around her. It smelled divine and she could literally feel like her mouth was salivating. She was suddenly calling out that he should catch her and laughing her head off. She had no idea who the he that she had just referred to was but she knew she ached to be caught by him. Eventually the blur which was still very much a blur caught her and she was surrounded totally by all of these wonderful smells. She could feel above all else feelings love, care and extreme protection coming from the blur. She had never felt so happy and loved in all of her life. She woke up feeling very flushed and confused. By now she was on the other side of the bed and Draco had just woken up. "Morning did you sleep alright?" he asked her. "Um yes I did!" she answered him her face flushing with embarrassment.

She ran to her wardrobe and dressed for the day taking her book bag and leaving for the great hall. Draco had been stunned at her embarrassment. What had caused her such embarrassment he wondered as he too left for the great hall. Everyone was at their assigned house tables. Hermione was sitting there eating her breakfast absent-mindedly while Ginny looked at her with confusion. "Hermione are you alright?" she asked her. "Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Hermione squeaked out in a high pitched voice. "Look did Malfoy hurt you cause if he did I'll curse him to hell!" Ginny snarled. "What no he didn't! I'm sorry I had a freaky dream and I'm just wondering what it means. Please ignore me!" Hermione pleaded as she once again faded away into thoughts about the heavenly scent shuddering in pleasure as she remembered it. Damn now she was horny as hell and with no time or place to relieve herself. What the hell was going on. She frowned getting up to go to Potions and was annoyed to see that Professor Snape was repeating Slughorn's lessons in smelling and then identifying them. As if simply to embarrass her Snape picked her to smell the amortentia and tell everyone what she smelled.

Groaning she went over almost afraid to look at the potion in her current state. "I um I smell well I smell frankincense, coffee, garlic, chocolate and some kind of musk. This is Amortentia!" she said blushing and steadying herself as the exact smells from her dream ensconced her. A head at the back of the room snapped up in awe staring at her at her shock. Draco was very confused indeed and Blaise had a massive headache. "Very well. Now perhaps someone from my own house. Let's see um Blaise Zabini come up here please and inform us of what you smell?" he asked seriously. Blaise encountered the pot and started to inhale his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Of course sir. I smell rosewater, cappuccino, chocolate, mint and crystal champagne!" he said as Hermione snapped her head up to look at him in awe. "Very good take five points each!" drawled Professor Snape moving on. At the end of the lesson Hermione waited back to ask him something.

"Professor Snape I wondered if I might ask you something if you have a spare moment?" she asked him politely. "Indeed I do Miss Granger you may proceed" he said sounding very bored indeed. "I had a dream last night and in it I smelt all of the things I smelt in my Amortentia today and I'm just wondering if you know anything about dreams like that?" she was shocked as his expression became pale. "Miss Granger how long have you had these dreams?" he asked her seriously. "I just had one last night sir why?" she asked him worried. "Ok tonight Draco is to sleep in Slytherin dorms and I will escort you to the hall tomorrow morning. If you have this dream again you must tell me alright as it may well save someone's life. Please do not ask me how I know this or what it is because until my experiment tonight has been completed I may be wrong. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Granger!" he said as she left blushing.

She ran up to Ginny in the great hall shaking with embarrassment and nerves. "Ginny can you come here I need to ask you something personal and I don't want anyone to hear me." Ginny looked shocked but went with her anyway. "Hermione what is it?" she asked her friend worried. "Well Ginny I NEED to know what you do when you're excited!" she asked her. "Well I usually jump and down and laugh a lot why?"

"I mean when you're sexually excited!" she said blushing. "Oh that's easy I use the profunda voluptatem charm with my wand. I'd advise you do that whenever you're feeling randy. Don't worry about it Hermione and you can ask me anything you need to about this in the future!" she said smirking. She ran off to the room of requirements and went inside where she could smell all these scents everywhere. In the centre was a jacuzzi. Using the spell Ginny had given her she used her conjured vibrator in the water surrounded by all these scents and her orgasm was so extremely intense that she passed out and nearly drowned but was able to wake up at the last moment. Screaming from her earlier orgasm she went again once more until she climaxed once again thrashing about the place. She emerged and fixed herself up again before leaving the room. When she entered the hall once again there was a growl from the Slytherin table as Blaise Zabini ran out of the great hall clutching his head and shaking. When she went to move she was stopped by Draco who looked positively delirious.

"Hermione what the hell have you done?!" he said shouting at her. "I didn't um do anything to you!" she snapped back feeling very dizzy as the smell was now all around her. "What the hell is wrong now? Why do you look so dizzy and dishevelled god damn it Hermione!" he snapped looking for some answers to his previous question. "But I don't understand. That smell! I can't cope with this. FUCK IT DRACO IT'S EVERYWHERE. STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE I SIMPLY CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" she shouted out wailing while Draco looked on in shock. "Please Hermione I need to know what you did to Blaise?"


	4. Romantic changes

"What do you mean what have I done to Blaise? I've done nothing to him. I'm more concerned about what you're doing to me! This smell thing has got to stop! I'm serious it's freaking me out and I can't have another night like last night ok I just can't!" she said watching as Draco gave her a confused look. Before either of them could move any further Snape was behind them with Ginny in tow looking pensive. "Come with me please. Mr Zabini is in my office waiting. He's not well at the moment and no Draco before you speak it's not Hermione's fault or indeed your own. Ginerva your future spouse will need to take a potion as will you all. It's an indicator and will change any of you if you need to become something else such as a creature or anything like that. Hermione even muggleborns can be a creature whether or which however I am not saying you will be one. Come on let's go!" he said his cape sweeping out behind him.

They entered the room where Blaise was sitting clutching his head. "Mr Zabini I need you to drink this potion. I believe your head is hurting you because you are mid way through a transformation of sorts. This will make the transformation finish now. Don't worry because if you're not it will cure your head ache and that's all!" said Snape. Blaise glared at the potion in both relief and fear combined. Hermione who could somehow sense his nerves said she'd go first. She downed her own potion and at first nothing at all happened but then she changed. Her skin paled a little bit more, she became five ft eleven in height, her hair became longer and now poker straight while her eyes deepened in their blue shade and her ears pointed while an opal circlet rested to the front of her head. She bowed low before everyone gracefully before standing tall once again. She had looked so peaceful and beautiful. Ginny was in awe. Blaise feeling more confident downed his potion next. He stayed the same height just gained more muscles, longer hair, deeper coloured eyes and a faint glow plus this huge surge in pheromones which he was currently releasing into the atmosphere.

Snape glanced around him in awe. He hadn't expected Hermione herself to change. "Good day Severus I am Maranna Thranduil or Hermione Granger whichever one you prefer!" she said happily. "Yes Maranna you are a silver tongued elf and you may or may not know that you will have a mate besides the law!" he said seriously. "Yes I am aware of that and I do indeed know who it is" she replied smiling serenely. "Good now Blaise you are of course a veela and you will know who your mate is also. Draco you should go next as I don't feel old Abraxas was too honest with dear Lucy!" he said chuckling at his own nickname for Lucious Malfoy. "I don't know what you mean but I will go next!" he said drinking the potion. He too like Blaise had gained more muscle, long straight hair, deep green eyes and pointed ears. He was a dominant male silver tongued elf. He jumped when his change was over. He could see everything in such clarity for miles in any direction and could smell everything. Also his hearing as Hermione's was now pin point accurate.

Glancing around he jumped in the air whipping to and fro before landing in a kneeling position in front of Hermione. "Maranna I am Sarran and I pledge myself to you always!" he said his eyes sparkling with untold feelings. "I Maranna do pledge myself to Sarran son of Malfoy from now until eternity. Sarran you do me great honour in your choice for you are mated and fated to me always." she replied smiling serenely. He leaned in kissing her as they both soared into the air floating in a circle as a white light embraced them. When they both came down she was now wearing a sapphire circlet as was he. She was now firmly in his embrace where he was purring slightly in contentment. She giggled breathily as she could feel and hear his heartbeat racing in his chest. This was a strong and clear indication that he was most content and very much in love with his mate. His eyes were shinning brightly.

 _I love you my darling and I will protect you always. As you have my arms now you shall have my heart forever! Grow old along with me and I shall tell you now that the best is yet to be._ He spoke to her telepathically making her almost squeal in joy at the romance and promise behind such words.

 _And I you. Always Draco always you have my only love! I am yours to love wholly as you will for all time._ _ _You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought and always shall you remain so.__ _She responded earnestly._

 _Nestled deep in his embrace she turned to face everyone who was staring open mouthed at the closeness and gestures of the relationship. "You may continue!" said Hermione who was now sighing as Draco's lips ghosted over the back of her neck. She was surprised to be able to feel his emotions as it was not something she expected to be able to do despite everything else such as the telepathic speaking. She could feel his need to protect her deeply as well as his extreme sexual attraction towards her teamed with nervousness about the fact that he might hurt her inadvertently. Instinctively she pushed back into him a bit making him growl low in his throat slightly but only so she could hear him. This was the mating signs of arousal. These noises he made told her he was devoted to her above all else and wanted her sexually as soon as they were free._

 _Ginny took the potion last and changed into a veela herself with tall legs and long hair. It was clear from the loud way that Blaise purred she was for him. They kissed and both growled in pleasure. Ginny was stunning looking and she was glowing wildly. A slight bit of fear made it's way into Hermione's head. Ginny was stunning and she worried that when Ginny accidentally let loose her pheromones that Draco would go mad for her. She sighed in contentment as he growled once again a bit firmer but still so only she could hear him which told her she had been silly to think such things._

 _ _Ginerva is beautiful more so now then she has ever been but mine eyes are for you only. You are a jewel far more precious then the north star in the sky and even the stars, the sun and the moon could never compare to your radiant beauty. I feel so complete now I can never imagine my life with anyone else but you. Remember always I feel you as you feel me and I will always provide you with everything you desire and I so too desire. We shall make love for many an hour as we require so little rest and I will serve you always until you are as well satiated as I am.__ _He said to her making her shudder in delight._

 _He was being so romantic_ _and her insides practically thrummed with desire as he spoke to her, her heart racing so fast. She had always wanted someone to speak to her so romantically and now her dreams were coming true. She felt him lightly chuckle behind her amused at how he had made her feel by what he had said. Now this was real dominance._

 _ _I do so desire you Draco and I will never desire another but you. You are the reason my pulse races so fast, my body thrums with desire and my heart explodes with love. Hours I shall adore you until the early morn. We will greet the dawn with love in our hearts and peace all around us. You are mine to cherish and I will do so as long as I am here. I am yours and I will always be yours my sweet love!__ _She said finishing with a purr of her own. These sounds of arousal and extreme love could only be heard by the mate unlike the veela who were quite loud in comparison. She felt his grip on her tightening slightly as he pulled her closer against him so he could properly kiss her neck from behind. He managed to do so and look as though he was paying full attention at the same time. Hermione was now purring loudly as she felt amazing. It was both relaxing and highly stimulating. After running some health scans on them all they were ushered out of his office quickly so he could calm down. Ginny's pheromones had shocked Severus as he hadn't felt anything that good in years._

 _Hermione's mind was whirring. Does she wear a glamour or doesn't she. She decided to glamour her ears for classes only. Draco had agreed that this was the best option. When they arrived home Draco picked her up and carried her into their home properly as was the elven custom when entering a new residence with your mate. She giggled at the sudden motion her laughter sounding like velvet to him. Their apartment now looked very different indeed and was surrounded with loads of plants, flowers and wooden elven furniture. The staircase had now moved and was in the centre of the room contained inside what looked like a huge and tall tree. The room was shrouded in various types of floating candles and fairies which offered various degrees of sensual lighting._

 _Purring Draco lunged at Hermione kissing her neck and up and down her jaw. He nibbled her ear lobes while skilfully removing her elven dress. While he stood back to view her supple body purring happily she seized the moment to divulge him of all of his clothes in an instant. He kissed all the way up and down her arms and legs, all across her stomach and back and finally began to massage her. She was now thrumming even more with desire as his hands finally found her breasts in his massage. Her nipples stood firm and taught where he massaged. Finally bringing her up to his level once again he kissed her senseless as he thumbs brushed against her nipples making her arch up into him forcefully. Sliding his fingers down into her wet cunt he felt her throb beneath him making him groan in desire. Hiking up her leg her entered her slowly loving how tight and wet she was for him._

 _She moaned as he moved in and out of her slowly while constantly kissing her neck and lips romantically. This was true love making and it continued long into the following morning until they were both feeling totally relaxed and amazing. He'd been so gentle with her that it almost amazed her. She was now lying with her head in the crook of his neck kissing him there while he held her protectively in his embrace._

 _"My dear Hermione Maranna I've never felt as safe or in love as I do now! My sweet angel you are mine only!" he said possessively making her growl in agreement now very wet once again. He could smell her arousal and nearly choked in a breath at the shock of it. Clearly when he spoke to her like this it turned her on and this fact made his ego soar. The fact that his possessiveness of her turned her on so much made his heart swell with love and care._

 _"Sarran my darling sweet Sarran make love to me" she purred grinding up against him. His response was instantaneous as he pulled her on top of him so he could kiss and watch her face as they made love. She looked so beautiful and radiant and he couldn't believe his luck._ _ _What a true beauty wow I'm so lucky. Oh Maranna I love you so much my sweet angel. There are no words to describe accurately my love for you. Come with me!__

 _He breathed making her cry out her release with him. Who knew being elven could make him so romantic. As they got up to get ready for class he handed her a rose and kissed her tenderly. They both headed to the great hall for breakfast. Today would be a great day to test out things with their friends and such._


End file.
